


Bedtime...

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, M/M, Naked Clint, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, if I was Loki, this is how I'd get Clint naked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).



He struggles so...

 

 

 


End file.
